The Truth
by Lauren Wagner
Summary: SkyElf's children learn of their past
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: I was reading over The Truth when I suddenly realized something; I forgot to say why Widget went off! Now how on earth could that have happened? Sure I could just let you guys make assumptions and theories as to why, but I don't want to mess anyone up so I'm gonna tell you why anyway! ***  
  
Rachel had been gone for a while, having sacrificed her existence in this timeline to help bring Brian back. So she was not able to pick up on the sudden shift in Johanna's room that night.  
  
Moaning softly, Johanna curled up slightly, frowning a bit as she felt a cold wind lightly brush up on her. She felt a gentle pressed on her arm, but she stayed asleep.  
  
SkyElf adjusted her blankets lightly, his tail swaying lazily side to side. His daughter had grown up so beautiful, just like her mother. Smiling, he simply stood there, one hand on her arm, looking at her face.  
  
She was beautiful, but she wasn't haunted by the dreams.  
  
Slowly, SkyElf removed his hand and he adjusted her blankets gently, making her shift a bit again. ***  
Widget was sleeping peacefully on Kitty's desk. He had eaten a large amount of junk earlier that day for no apparent reason; he just had a sudden craving.  
  
He opened his eyes half way, sensing a shifting in the air pattern behind him. Snapping his eyes open, he turned around and found himself looking at SkyElf.  
  
"Ulp!"  
  
"Shh." SkyElf whispered, picking Widget up. "Go back to sleep!"  
  
"Uh uh!" Widget said, starting to click loudly. Seeing that Kitty was starting to stir badly, SkyElf frowned and quickly left the room, going all the way out of the mansion to avoid being seen.  
  
"Widget! Stop it!" he said angrily, his tail lashing back and forth. "I need to put you under Kurt's bed!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"So that I can activate you in a few weeks." SkyElf explained. "I need you to make sure you open up to my old world."  
  
"Nein!"  
  
SkyElf was really starting to get pissed off with Widget. The stupid little machine opened up all those times with the original Excalibur when it wasn't supposed it, and the one time someone actually wanted him to open up, he wouldn't!  
  
"Listen!" he growled. "If you don't open up when and to where I want you to, I'll smash you up so badly that Shadowcat will never be able to fix you!" Widget gasped, making loud clicking and whirring noises.  
  
"Don't think that I won't either! I may be a spirit, but I can still break things!" SkyElf added. Widget slowly stopped making noises and it let out a bit of steam SkyElf guessed was its version of a sigh.  
  
"Fine." Widget finally said. Smiling, SkyElf nodded a bit, tucking the little robot under one arm as he went back into the house and into Kurt's room.  
  
"Much better." He whispered. "Now keep quiet until I have need of you." Slowly, SkyElf bent down and he placed Widget under Kurt's bed, covering him with a forgotten shirt to keep him better hidden.  
  
Straightening up, SkyElf looked at Kurt and he tilted his head to one side, sighing softly. His son had so many questions about his heritage. He understood why StarPryde preferred to wait before telling them though. Most children would not be able to understand about rape, torture, and murder; let alone that their parents were from another world and had come here uninvited at first.  
  
"You'll get your answers soon enough." He whispered, lifting his tail lightly to place it on the bed. "Sooner than you think." ***  
SkyElf was standing hidden by Kurt's desk while he was talking to his friend Ty, and he figured that it was time when Kurt started to talk about finding out all of his answers. Closing his eyes, SkyElf concentrated as hard as he could and he started up Widget, who snapped his eyes opened and started to make the portal instantly.  
  
"It's time to get your answers my son." He whispered softly as Kurt was swallowed up. "Good luck. I think you shall need it." 


	2. 1

Kurt screamed, arching his back in pain, hot tears coursing down his cheeks. He didn't remember anything, let alone how he was in this predicament. All he knew was that he was bound between two poles, and he was getting beat with something that was tearing into his skin painfully.  
  
Someone was shouting at him, saying that he should have been able to subdue W.H.O.'s commander without getting caught. He didn't understand any of this, and when the whip suddenly struck him again, he screamed louder, leaning forward violently, the ropes cutting into his wrists.  
  
When the whipping finally ended, someone untied him from behind and he fell to the ground roughly. He didn't even realize that he was outside in the rain until he finally felt the raindrops falling onto his sore back.  
  
He was looking into a puddle, and what he saw confused him into silence. His skin was covered in a darker shade of blue fur, and his hair was in a weird looking cowlick style. Before he could even think about this further, a strong hand grabbed him by the arm and pulled him onto his feet.  
  
"Come on, Nightcrawler!" Kurt stared at the man dragging him roughly towards a building in surprise. He looked like Captain Britain but... He wasn't in a way. Before he could think more about this, he suddenly felt someone shaking him roughly, calling his name over and over again. ***  
"Kurt! Kurt, wake up! Kurt! You're screaming in your sleep again, brother!"  
  
Kurt woke with a start, grabbing the person's arms tightly. Panting softly, he looked into his sister Johanna's eyes and he slowly relaxed, letting go of her.  
  
"What did you see this time?" she asked, shifting so that she was sitting on the edge of his bed. Sitting up, Kurt hugged his knees, looking down at his normal blue skinned feet.  
  
"I was being whipped this time." He said softly. "Some strange looking woman with short hair was yelling at me about subduing a woman or something."  
  
"Did she look like someone we know again?" Johanna asked. Kurt nodded, frowning slightly.  
  
"She looked like Moira, but she was so nasty and evil..." he said. "I also saw a man who looked like Brian, but his hair was short, and he was in a uniform with a headband with the Nazi symbol on it."  
  
"You've been getting these Nazi dreams a lot, Kurt." Johanna said; flicking her head a bit to keep her blue striped chestnut hair out of her eyes. "Maybe you should ask mother and Fay what it means." Kurt shook his head, slowly stretching out his legs.  
  
"They won't answer my questions." He said. "Every time we ask for answers to questions like these, they always tell us that they'll tell us when we're eighteen. It's like they're afraid of telling us anything until then!"  
  
"Remember when we asked mother who our dad was?" Johanna asked. "She just told us that he was a great man and a hero and that she would tell us the rest when we were eighteen." Closing his eyes, Kurt rubbed his eyes lightly.  
  
"Well, we've only got a week to go before they tell us everything." He said. He twirled a finger in the air, smiling the same exact way his father used to. "Hurray for us." Giggling, Johanna nodded, getting up and smoothing out her pajamas.  
  
"Yeah. We finally get to know everything we've ever wanted to know! Like why mother looks like Aunt Kitty, why Aunt Fay looks like Meggan, and why you have the same name as Nightcrawler."  
  
"What time is it?" Kurt asked, looking over at his clock. "Five? That dream didn't seem so long..." Johanna shrugged, opening the door to his room.  
  
"Want to go and make breakfast and coffee before Moira wakes up?" she asked. Laughing, Kurt got up, running a hand through his ruffled hair.  
  
"I think we need to beat Moira out of courtesy for everyone else who wants actual drinking coffee!" he said. Johanna's eyes glittered mischievously.  
  
"I'll race you." She said. "First one there making coffee wins. The loser has to take Lockheed to get his check-up!"  
  
"You're on!" Kurt said. "But no powers this time, Johanna!"  
  
"Awww..."  
  
"I'm older than you by three seconds! I make the rules." Kurt insisted. Placing her hands on her hips, Johanna pouted, cocking her head to one side.  
  
"Don't try that on me. It may work on mother but not me!" Johanna sighed, shrugging as she slowly moved towards the door.  
  
"All right..." she said slowly. "Let's start...now!" She started running, laughing aloud as her brother gave chase. ***  
Back in Kurt's room, something under his bed sparkled slightly. 


	3. 2

When Kurt and Johanna were six they started to notice some strange coincidences between their mother and Fay. Their mother looked just like Kitty Pryde, and Fay looked just like Meggan, right down to the eye color and slight points to their ears.  
  
"Mommy? How come you and Aunt Fay look like Aunt Meggan and Aunt Kitty?" Kurt asked once, sitting on her lap. StarPryde had looked over at Kitty, raising her eyebrows slightly as she tried to think of a good enough answer.  
  
"Because we're twins, honey." She said slowly. "That's why we look the same. Kitty and I are twins, and Meggan and Fay are twins."  
  
"Then how come in all of Aunt Kitty's family pictures you're not in them?" Johanna asked.  
  
"I'll tell you when you both turn eighteen." StarPryde had said, before she changed the subject to who wanted to help Rahne make cookies in the kitchen.  
  
Johanna soon forgot about the conversation, immersing herself in the chore of making cookies. Kurt however remembered the conversation, and constantly wondered why he's mother wouldn't tell them until they were eighteen.  
  
Until they were eighteen...  
  
Kurt and Johanna would hear that for the rest of their lives until they finally did hit eighteen.  
  
"I'll tell you when you're eighteen."  
  
"You'll understand when you're eighteen."  
  
"Everything will be explained when you're eighteen."  
  
"Wait until you're eighteen."  
  
Eighteen eighteen eighteen! Kurt was starting to get annoyed with the damned number. He just didn't understand what was so special about becoming eighteen.  
  
Besides, the dreams started to happen when he was seven, not eighteen. ***  
The first dream confused Kurt, due to his young mind and innocence of some things the world can do.  
  
What he saw was his mother, bald and naked as she knelt trembling on a stone floor. He opened his mouth to say something, but strong arms surrounded her and his mother started to scream as the arms dragged her into a dark room.  
  
He was woken up the next morning, screaming like a demon.  
  
"Kurt! What's wrong, honey?" StarPryde asked, brushing away some hair from his face.  
  
"I saw you crying, mommy!" Kurt wept, burying his face in her chest. "You were bald and crying and someone dragged you into a dark room!" StarPryde looked over at Fay and the two shared a look before StarPryde gently rocked her son.  
  
"It was just a dream, Kurt." She whispered. "It didn't happen, and it won't happen so you don't have to cry anymore all right?"  
  
"But..."  
  
"Try to go back to sleep ok, honey? We'll talk about this in the morning." StarPryde assured him, laying him back down in his bed and tucking him in gently.  
  
The next morning, Kurt acted as if he had forgotten about his dream, seeing that his mother was not comfortable about talking about it with him.  
  
He never told her about his dreams again, but that didn't stop him from having them. ***  
Laughing, Kurt leapt over Johanna's head and he reached the kitchen first, pushing the button to start the coffee machine as he took out a bag of good coffee.  
  
"You see?" he laughed. "You tried to cheat and I still beat you to the kitchen!" Johanna sighed, blowing a strand of hair out of her face.  
  
"You were lucky this time!" she said. "But the next time we race, I'll be the winner!" Rolling his eyes, Kurt shook his head.  
  
"Sure you will!"  
  
Johanna sat down on the counter, swinging her legs a bit as she looked at Kurt with her sparkling amber eyes.  
  
"Did you see him again?" she asked.  
  
"See who?"  
  
"The man who looks like Nightcrawler." Johanna explained. "Were you him again, or were you watching him?"  
  
"I was him again." Kurt sighed, pouring in the coffee mixture.  
  
"Do you think he's our dad?" Johanna asked, unable to keep the hope from her voice.  
  
With a gasp, Kurt's tail knocked over the machine, making it crash and spill hot water all over the floor.  
  
"Are you ok?" Johanna asked, hopping off of the counter. Slowly, Kurt knelt down and he started to clean up the glass.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine." He said softly, not looking at her. Johanna helped him, but she stopped and stared at him quietly, trying to read his face to see what had caught him so off guard.  
  
"You're lying." She said softly. Kurt turned his head and looked at her, sighing softly.  
  
"I know," he said weakly. "It's just..."  
  
"What was that noise?" Nightcrawler teleported in the doorway and he tilted his head to one side, looking at them in surprise and worry. "How did this happen?" he asked.  
  
"My tail got in the way." Kurt said, shrugging as he placed the broken parts into the trash bin.  
  
"That usually never happens to you, Kurt." Nightcrawler said, looking at him with concern. He looked over at Johanna raising his eyebrows slightly in a questioning manner.  
  
"That's what happened." Johanna said, shrugging a bit.  
  
"I'll help you with this mess." Nightcrawler said, grabbing a mop with his tail. As he helped clean up the mess, Nightcrawler looked at Kurt with some worry, having heard the screams coming from his room earlier. Kurt avoided his look, keeping himself busy with cracking eggs. 


	4. 3

"Mommy?"  
  
StarPryde looked up from her book, smiling at her baby boy. Setting the book down, she sat up and tapped her lap lightly, helping Kurt to climb up.  
  
"What is it, honey?" she asked.  
  
"Is Nightcrawler my daddy?" Nightcrawler had been passing through the den, sipping from a can of soda when he heard Kurt's question. He spit out his mouthful of soda in surprise, looking at him with raised eyebrows.  
  
"Where did you get that idea from?" StarPryde asked, looking at her son kindly. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, Nightcrawler walked up and sat down, trying not to look too surprised at the sudden question.  
  
Kurt looked from Nightcrawler to his mother before he then looked down at his hands.  
  
"Because I look like him, and Johanna looks like a mix of him and you." He said slowly. Looking up, he couldn't help the sparkle that came into his eyes. "Are you my daddy, Nightcrawler?" Kurt didn't understand the look Nightcrawler and his mother shared back then, but when he grew older, he could almost guess that it was a kind of sadness about something.  
  
"Nein," Nightcrawler said, shaking his head. "I am not your father, Kurt."  
  
"But why do we have the same name?" Kurt asked. "And why..." Nightcrawler held up a hand, stopping the barrage of questions.  
  
"When you are eighteen, we will tell you everything you need to know." He said.  
  
"But why can't me and Johanna know now?" Kurt demanded.  
  
"Because there are some things that you will not be able to understand until you turn eighteen, after you have learned about history in school." His mother said gently, running her fingers through his hair.  
  
"But why don't we get to know who our daddy is before then?" Kurt asked, looking up at her.  
  
"Honey, your daddy was a very brave man." His mother said. "But you might not understand some of the things he did until you learn history in school and turn eighteen. Please, let the subject go?" she asked. Kurt sighed, sliding off of his mother's lap as he realized that they weren't going to answer his question.  
  
"All right..." ***  
Kurt's dream that night was almost like an attempt to answer his question on who his father was.  
  
He saw a man who looked just like Nightcrawler, but his hair was long and in a silken ribbon with a piece of his hair over one of his eyes. He was sitting in a chair with Nightcrawler, laughing and talking with him about something.  
  
Then, the picture changed, and the man who looked like Nightcrawler was sobbing over the body of the woman he recognized as Aunt Jimaine who sometimes came over to be with Nightcrawler.  
  
There were men standing around him, shouting at him in German, and they had guns out aimed at him. When Kurt finally realized that the woman was dead, the image turned black and he opened his eyes to find Fay looking down at him with deep worry.  
  
"What's the matter, Kurt?" she asked. "Was it a nightmare?" Kurt nodded faintly, tears falling down his cheeks. "What did you see?" she asked, stroking his head gently.  
  
"I saw a man crying over a dead woman. Men were yelling at him in German. They had these weird red armbands with a funny looking symbol on it." Kurt explained weakly. Fay raised her eyebrows slightly, looking at Kurt silently for a few moments.  
  
"Are you certain about this?" she asked. When Kurt nodded, she gently hugged him, using her powers to try and soothe his mind. "It's all right now, Kurt. Try to go back to sleep all right?"  
  
Nodding faintly, Kurt laid back down and closed his eyes. ***  
The man in his dreams continued to return, sometimes it was Kurt who was the man, and sometimes Kurt was simply watching the man.  
  
Either way, Kurt thought his dreams were trying to tell him something important. 


	5. 4

Three Days Before Their Eighteenth Birthday: ***  
Fay, Meggan, and Brian were helping put up decorations in the gym, flying around as they hung up colorful streamers and balloons on the bars.  
  
Johanna poked her head in through the wall and when she saw what they were doing, she smiled and went all the way through the wall, turning solid.  
  
"Can I help with that?" she asked. Looking down, Meggan smiled and flew down, handing Johanna a roll of purple streamers.  
  
"Sure! You can put these around the roof while we do the sides!" she said. Nodding, Johanna phased and started to air walk with the streamers. ***  
When Kurt and Johanna were old enough, they were sent to a school so that they could learn and be like everyone else in their own right. Surprisingly, the school they were sent to was a good one, and they were able to make a few really good friends without any real bully problems.  
  
(They had one bully though, but a little visit from Brian one day fixed that problem right away. Who said adults who were strong enough to pick up trucks couldn't solve problems through might alone?)  
  
The first four grades went well for the two, and soon it became apparent that Johanna had acquired her mother's skill with math and computers, whereas Kurt was good in gym and creative writing.  
  
Fifth grade however...  
  
When Johanna came home sobbing, StarPryde knew something bad had happened at school. Hugging her daughter gently, she looked over at Kurt in a questioning manner.  
  
"What happened?" she asked. "Was it a bully or something?" Kurt shook his head, looking through his backpack for something. When he found it, he held it out to his mother. It was a book called The Diary of Anne Frank.  
  
"Our teacher started to teach us about the Holocaust." He said. "She said that 6.5 million people were killed by Not-Sees*..."  
  
"Nazis, honey." StarPryde said softly, looking at her daughter sadly.  
  
"Yeah, she told us about how they tortured them and..."  
  
"That's enough, Kurt." StarPryde said, blinking rapidly. "I know what they did." Gently, she picked up Johanna, and she carried her away to wash her face in the bathroom. Kurt tilted his head to one side, having seen tears in his mother's eyes.  
  
"Aunt Kitty?" he asked, turning to her. "Did we have family who died in the Holocaust?" Kitty bit her bottom lip, looking over at Fay and Brian for some help with this one. When she saw that they didn't know what to say, she sighed and turned back to Kurt.  
  
"Yes, you did." She said softly.  
  
"Who were they?"  
  
"We'll tell you when you're eighteen." ***  
"Calm down, honey." StarPryde said, soaking a washcloth in warm water. Gently, she wiped Johanna's face clean, smiling faintly at her. "Feel any better?"  
  
"No..." Johanna sniffled.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"What if it happens again?" Johanna asked. "What if the Nazis come back and win this time?" StarPryde looked at her daughter for a while, tilting her head to one side. Slowly, she shook her head and wiped away the fresh tears as they came down her daughter's face.  
  
"The Nazis will never come back here, honey." She said gently. "And if they do, they will never win, because evil can never win when there are good people around to fight!" Sniffling, Johanna wiped her eyes slowly.  
  
"Do you promise?" she asked weakly. Johanna nodded, smiling kindly at her daughter.  
  
"I promise." She agreed.  
  
Of course, promises were made to be broken. ***  
"I'm telling you, Ty. This is going to be a huge party for me and my sister!" Kurt said. "I mean; we're going to be eighteen finally!" Kurt lay on his bed, his head propped up by hand as he talked on the phone with his best friend Ty.  
  
"Doesn't that also mean that all those questions you've been asking are going to be finally answered too?" Ty asked, shifting his phone to his other shoulder as he typed on his computer.  
  
"Of course. I can't wait for that part!" Kurt said, his tail twirling slightly.  
  
"I'd be excited too." Ty laughed. "I'd probably go insane if every time I asked a question I was told that I had to wait until I was eighteen!" Kurt snorted, rolling onto his back.  
  
"You don't think that I haven't been going insane over it? I even wrote down every single question I've ever had in my life in a pad of paper!" he said. "You're coming to the party right?" he asked suddenly, sitting up. Ty snorted, rolling his eyes.  
  
"No, I'm not." He said. "We've been friends since first grade, but just to be a real asshole, I'm not going to your eighteenth birthday party. What do you think I'm doing? Going to a pub to get drunk while my friend is learning everything he's ever wanted to learn?" Laughing, Kurt shook his head.  
  
"You're right, Ty. What was I thinking by asking you that?" he asked. "I guess this whole thing is just making me a little giddy."  
  
"Giddy? Jesus, Kurt. When I come over, if I see you skipping around, I will shoot you to put you out of your misery! Birthday or not!" Kurt burst into laughter, shaking his head slowly.  
  
"I promise not to skip around, Ty! Man, if I ever did start to skip around, I'd have to kill myself!"  
  
"Hey man, I've gotta get off the phone. I'll be at your party so don't worry about that ok?"  
  
"Sure. See you around, Ty!" With that, Kurt hung up the phone and sighed, sitting Indian style on his bed, his tail swaying back and forth lazily.  
  
The thing under his bed started to glow brighter, and he only noticed a second before he fell through the portal that it made, his shout of surprise cut off as the portal closed itself again.  
  
*Another Stephen King reference...I like his books ok? * 


	6. 5

Kurt and Johanna had of course heard about the Cross-Time Caper that Excalibur had gone through, exploring different realities as they tried to get back to their own. Kurt had just never realized that he could be sucked into an alternate reality like they had!  
  
He landed with a thud, dust rising up and making him cough badly. Waving a hand in the air to clear it, he looked around, trying to get his bearings. Decrepit looking buildings, some pieces crumbling off of them, surrounded him. One of them still had a tattered looking flag on it, blowing in the wind.  
  
"What the..?" As he watched, the flag got caught in the wind and ripped off, fluttering down towards him. When it finally landed at his feet, he realized that he didn't like this place all ready.  
  
The flag had a swastika on it. ***  
"Johanna, go get your brother. We'll need his opinion on this." StarPryde said, laying out a few different colored tablecloths on a table.  
  
"Ok, mom!" Phasing, Johanna glided down into Kurt's room where she knew he was supposed to be. When she found that he wasn't there, she frowned and phased back up to where her mother was.  
  
"Kurt's not in his room!" she said. StarPryde looked up, cocking an eyebrow slightly.  
  
"Didn't he say that he would be in his room doing his homework?" she asked. Johanna nodded, shrugging a bit.  
  
"He did, but he's not in there now!" she said.  
  
"Well maybe he went for a little walk." StarPryde said. "Go ask Lockheed to keep an eye out for him all right? He's bound to come back sometime." ***  
"All right, Kurt. Try and think this through." Kurt was walking down the deserted sidewalk, trying to figure how the hell he got here, and how he could possibly get back. "When Excalibur went through this, they said that they had a train and Widget! What the hell am I going to be able to use?!"  
  
Stopping, Kurt looked around, narrowing his eyes slightly. His tail flicked to one side angrily, and he teleported as far forward as he could.  
  
When he reappeared, he found himself standing on the sidewalk, but the area wasn't exactly empty anymore.  
  
"Freeze!" Kurt found himself staring at the barrel of a gun that reminded him of those old WWII movies he watched once with Ty. "Put your hands in the air now!" The person holding the gun at his head was a tough looking woman, one eye covered in a leather eye patch. Her arms were muscular and on her right arm there was a red armband with a black swastika on it. Her ebony hair looked short, but she had a long braid on the side of her head.  
  
All in all, she had Kurt really worried.  
  
Slowly, Kurt raised his hands up palms showing and he tilted his head to one side, trying to think of where he recognized her from somewhere. Suddenly, he realized who she looked like.  
  
"Callisto!" he said. Her eye widened slightly, but Callisto kept her hold on the gun tight and steady.  
  
"State your name and number." She said.  
  
"Name and number?" Kurt repeated, cocking an eyebrow. "I don't have a number but my name's Kurt Wagner and..."  
  
"Kurt Wagner?" Callisto repeated. Kurt nodded, and he suddenly wished he had made up a name when he heard her cock her gun loudly.  
  
"You don't look like him." She said.  
  
"Like who?" Kurt asked. "Look, I don't know what you're talking about but I just want to get back to my home and real dimension so..." Callisto's eye slowly narrowed dangerously, and Kurt really wished that he had kept his mouth shut.  
  
"Your real dimension?" she asked slowly. "Do you know the name of it?"  
  
"Um, they told me it once... It's Earth 616 and..."  
  
Callisto pistol-whipped Kurt so fast; he was knocked out before he hit the ground. ***  
"There's something wrong." StarPryde said, shaking her head slowly. "Kurt wouldn't just leave the lighthouse and not tell anyone."  
  
"Have you checked his room for any clues?" Brian asked. "Maybe he left a note or something."  
  
They looked through Kurt's room carefully, and it wasn't until Meggan looked under the bed that she discovered a clue.  
  
Widget was lying under Kurt's bed, his eyes closed as if he was sleeping.  
  
Kitty rolled the little metal ball around in her hands, narrowing her eyes slightly as she adjusted her glasses.  
  
"Something's wrong here." She said softly. "But I can't put my finger on it..."  
  
"I think I can." Rachel said. "Widget must have gone off under Kurt's bed!"  
  
"But he only works when you set off your Phoenix power near him. That's how we went from dimension to dimension last time." Meggan said. Kitty's eyes suddenly grew wide.  
  
"No, he went off twice before that..." she said softly. "Once he opened up to an Amazon world, and the other was to an animal world. He could go off even without Rachel's help!"  
  
"So you're saying Kurt's in another dimension?" StarPryde asked. "Oh God..."  
  
"There's no way of knowing where he went, StarPryde." Nightcrawler said. "Maybe..."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Johanna asked, tilting her head to one side.  
  
"He couldn't have possibly gone there..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"There's just too many variables and..."  
  
"HEY!" Everyone stopped and turned to look at Johanna, who was standing in the doorway with her hands on her hips.  
  
"Are any of you guys going to answer my questions or not? What dimension are you talking about?" she asked.  
  
"Wait until..."  
  
"Don't start that eighteen crap with me, mom!" Johanna snapped. "I'm going to be eighteen in three days and Kurt's missing! You need to start telling me a few things or we'll never find Kurt! Now what dimension are you talking about?"  
  
Sighing softly, StarPryde looked away for a moment, collecting her thoughts before she turned back to Johanna.  
  
"We're talking about the dimension where I came from." She said. "Where Fay and your father came from as well." 


	7. 6

Author's Note: *whatever * = German  
  
When Kurt woke up, his head felt like someone had taken to it with a brick. Groaning softly, he rested a hand on his forehead and he sat up very slowly, trying to slow down the headache that was starting to come up.  
  
With his eyes still closed, Kurt realized something else that made him groan again; he was wearing an iron collar.  
  
"Of all the shi..." When he opened his eyes, he shut his mouth and winced.  
  
Great, he was in jail. Of all the things he could possibly do in a world where people wore swastika armbands, he pissed off a muscular female Nazi and landed in jail!  
  
"Verdammt!" he hissed, looking around with his eyes narrowed. He was in a stone cell, with no windows except for the bars that made up his door. Slowly, he got to his feet and he walked up to the door, trying to see if anyone was near to hear him.  
  
"Excuse me? Um, can I get someone over here?" he shouted. Sighing, he reverted to German. *Excuse me? Can someone please tell me why I'm in here, please? *  
  
He didn't even know someone was on the other side of the bars until a metal tipped club slammed on the bars, making him jump back.  
  
*Don't you dare use the Higher Race's language! Keep quiet or Moira will deal with you personally! * The guard snarled. Kurt cocked an eyebrow, his tail curling around one leg lightly.  
  
*Moira? She's a Nazi too? *  
  
*Moira MacTaggert is the Reichminister of this district! *  
  
*Oh wonderful... * Kurt sighed, sitting down and putting his head in his hands. ***  
"Callisto, speak slowly and calmly. Do not stand there blustering like a fool. It is not becoming of an elite bodyguard to the Reich!" Moira said, narrowing her eyes slightly. Steepling her fingers on her desk, she leaned forward and looked at Callisto intently.  
  
"I was patrolling one of the deserted sectors of the city," Callisto started, calming down a bit. "I stopped when I heard a sound that reminded me of Nightcrawler's teleports..."  
  
"A Bamf noise?" Moira asked, cocking an eyebrow faintly.  
  
"Yes," Callisto nodded. I found a boy who looked like Nightcrawler, but had some human features about him as well. I asked his name and he said he was Kurt Wagner and..." Moira held up a hand, cutting Callisto off.  
  
"Are you sure he said his name was Kurt Wagner?" she asked.  
  
"Yes." Looking away, Moira narrowed her eyes, thinking this all through.  
  
"It has been many years since those three left this world, Callisto. Do you think that in that time, Nightcrawler could have had children?" she asked.  
  
"It is possible." Callisto shrugged.  
  
"Of course it is!" Moira said, standing up swiftly. "And I have a feeling that the mother is the mongrel Shadowcat! Bring the boy to my office!" Saluting, Callisto turned and headed for the door.  
  
"Wait."  
  
"Yes, Reichminister?" Callisto asked, turning around.  
  
"Before you get him, tell one of the servants to bring in the best bottle of wine we have; along with two glasses." Moira said. Nodding, Callisto left the room.  
  
Smiling slowly, Moira sat back down in her chair, crossing her legs slowly as she thought quietly to herself.  
  
The son of two of the traitors from the former Lightning Squad coming into their world unexpectedly and without invitation, that had to be a violation of the treaty they had made with W.H.O. One that will require them sending in troops to Earth 616.  
  
Pity.  
  
For them at least. 


	8. 7

Kurt looked up slowly; narrowing his eyes as the one eyed woman opened his cell door.  
  
"Come on, get up and follow me." She ordered, standing just outside the cell.  
  
*Where are you taking me? * Kurt asked, standing up slowly. The corner of Callisto's mouth twitched, and Kurt realized that people like him weren't supposed to speak German.  
  
Tough shit.  
  
*Are you going to answer me or not? I'm not leaving this cell until you tell me. * Kurt said, placing his hands on his hips. *If you think you're going to send me to the gas chambers or something, you are sadly mistaken if you think I won't put up a damn good fight! *  
  
"Reichminister MacTaggert wishes to see you." Callisto said, narrowing her one eye. Kurt shrugged, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"That doesn't tell me anything." He said. Callisto drew her gun and aimed it at his head.  
  
"Come out or I will shoot you." She said.  
  
Kurt could see that she was dead serious.  
  
Slowly, he walked out and followed her down the hall, his tail wrapping itself lightly around one of his legs. As they walked down hallways, Kurt looked around, trying to figure out a way to get out of here without getting shot. With all of the armed guards around, and with his powers suppressed, he didn't think that he would make it without getting shot at least twenty times.  
  
When they reached Moira's room, Callisto stepped aside and waited on one side of the door. Cocking an eyebrow, Kurt opened the door and stepped inside. When he saw who was sitting behind the large desk, he froze.  
  
"I know you." He said softly. Moira smiled slowly, gesturing to a chair in front of the desk.  
  
"We have a lot to talk about; Mr. Wagner is it?" she asked, raising an eyebrow slightly. Slowly, Kurt sat down, looking around the room slowly. He turned back to Moira when she uncorked a bottle and filled two glasses half way with red wine.  
  
"If you think I'm actually going to drink something you're offering me; you must be insane." He said. Shrugging, Moira took up her glass and sipped from it.  
  
"Suit yourself." She said. "I wouldn't expect someone with parents like yours to trust me anyway."  
  
"This has nothing to do with my parents. I just don't trust Nazis and..." Kurt suddenly realized what Moira had said and he raised his eyebrows.  
  
"You know who my parents are?" he asked.  
  
Moira slowly smiled, knowing that she had him.  
  
"Of course I do. Your mother was a mongrel named Kitty Pryde, but when she was recruited into the better service of the Reich, she was renamed Shadowcat." She said, reaching into her desk for some files. Taking them out, she slid them over to Kurt.  
  
"Your father on the other hand, was a warrior born for the Reich." She said. "He had the visage of a demon, and he slew as many of our enemies as he could. It was a shame that he was swayed by your mother in the end. He was codenamed Nightcrawler."  
  
Opening the file, Kurt found himself staring at a picture of his mother and a Nazi version of Excalibur. His mother was on the far left, and she looked so thin, almost like a ghost with her cheeks sunken in. Her hair was shaven off and the star on her brow looked more like an ugly thing.  
  
Aunt Fay was standing beside his mother, but she looked different, more serious and less happy. She was wearing any boots for some reason and she was wearing a large headband with a swastika on it.  
  
She had her arms around the one arm of the one man that made Kurt tremble when he appeared in his dreams, his ice blue eyes always piercing into his, as if he could see into his heart and soul. It was the man with the crew cut who looked like Captain Britain, but was far more evil than even Brian was when he was drunk.  
  
But none of these people really caught his eyes, except for his mother. It was the man crouching just above his mother that had his full attention. The man obviously had no modesty, opting to instead of wearing some kind of pants, to wear a thick strip of cloth to cover himself, letting his legs be shown easily. He was wearing knee high boots that had three openings to let his long clawed toes stick out easily.  
  
The rest of his uniform was a one-piece red velvet top with golden buttons and straps, complete with a long white sash that ended with a swastika to pin it on his uniform. The final piece of his uniform was large sunglasses that hid his eyes.  
  
This man was covered in blue fur, with long claws on his hands and feet that could rip into a human's unprotected flesh easily. His tail had a spade on the end, and it was curled slightly as he smiled at the camera, his cowlick in a playful twirl.  
  
This was the man of the dreams, the one he saw either laughing or sobbing in great pain.  
  
Kurt was staring at his father, Nightcrawler of the Lightning Squad. 


	9. 8

"You look surprised." Moira said, smiling faintly as she swirled her wine in her glass. "Why is that?"  
  
"Are you telling me that my father was a Nazi?" Kurt asked, looking up at her. Moira nodded, sitting back in her chair slowly.  
  
"One of our finest warriors." She said. "Didn't you know that?" Kurt didn't say anything, looking down at the photo, trying to figure this all out.  
  
"Oh, you didn't did you?" she asked, her voice as kind and gentle as possible. "Your mother never told you about him I suppose?"  
  
"If my mother, father, and Fay are from here, why are they in Earth 616?" Kurt asked, looking up at her slowly. "And why is my father dead?" Moira had planned her story out perfectly while Callisto was going to pick up Kurt.  
  
"Your father was devoted to the Reich, Wagner." She said. "He had pledged his life to the cause and he believed in everything the Reich was about. He was the one who slew your mother's parents with his bare claws, wanting to use his rapiers for something less filthy.  
  
"It was your mother who killed your father. Of course he had his way with her, it is the right of the Higher Race to do as they please with mongrels. That was before that damned portal to Earth 616 opened up, letting in that world's Excalibur. They were the ones who decided to take Meggan and Shadowcat from here, breaking the treaty we have between W.H.O and us.  
  
"Hauptmann Englande; that man over there, and your father were sent to get them back. From what I have been told by Hauptmann Englande, who survived but was horribly scarred by Meggan, your father fought viscously, almost able to subdue Meggan when your mother struck him.  
  
"She came up from behind, like a coward and struck your father from behind, snapping his neck before he could up a good fight.  
  
"That is your heritage, Kurt Wagner. A strong father, one who has made the Reich proud, and a mongrel murdering mother."  
  
As Moira spoke, Kurt continued to stare at the team photo, shaking his head slowly, blinking rapidly as tears started to build up. When she was finished, his tail was trembling slightly.  
  
"What do you have to say?" she asked, tilting her head to one side. "I hope you're not upset. I would be proud to have a father who was such a strong warrior for the Reich."  
  
"It can't be true..." Kurt whispered.  
  
"Oh but it is." Moira said. "The photo doesn't lie." Slowly, Kurt looked up at her, and he saw that her eyes were twinkling with mirth. The bitch was enjoying telling him about this, about his father being a Nazi who killed so many people, enjoying each kill.  
  
Kurt narrowed his eyes, his hands slowly starting to crumple up the photo as his grip became tighter.  
  
"What is it?" Moira asked, leaning forward slowly.  
  
Screaming, Kurt lunged at her, punching her in the face as hard as he could. 


	10. 9

Callisto burst into the room her gun ready when she found Kurt on top of Moira, his hands around her throat. Before she could fire off a warning shot, he twisted around so that Moira was in front of him like a shield.  
  
"Come on, bitch! Shoot at me! You'll be killing this one first!" he screamed. "Back off!" Callisto kept her gun aimed and ready, looking over at Moira, raising one eyebrow.  
  
"Reichminister?" she asked.  
  
"Lower your gun!" Kurt shouted.  
  
"Do it!" Moira ordered. "But get the other guards ready. He won't be getting out of here alive!" Kurt laughed, shaking his head as he looked around, his mind going through thousands of things, most of them about his parents.  
  
"You think so." He said slowly. "But if my father was such a great warrior for the Reich, then I am truly his son because I'm going to get out of here! And if you're lucky, maybe I won't kill you!  
  
"Now where's the key to this collar?"  
  
"I'm not giving in to you!" Moira gasped as Kurt drove a claw into the small of her back.  
  
"Oh but you will! I'm part of the mongrel race; remember? We're good when it comes to back stabbing people and killing them without caring!" he snarled, baring his fangs at her. Turning to Callisto, he flicked his tail at her, making it crack like a whip.  
  
"Go get the key to this collar Callisto! Do you want your precious Reichminister to live or not?" he asked.  
  
"Don't." Moira ordered, narrowing her eyes dangerously. Licking her lips slowly, Callisto lowered her gun.  
  
"My duty is to keep you safe, Reichminister." She said, reaching into her pocket. "That is my only concern." Taking out the key, she tossed it over to Kurt, and he caught it easily with his tail.  
  
"Good choice, Callisto!" he said, putting it into the lock. Keeping his eyes locked with Callisto's, he turned the key and the collar came off with a clatter. A split second later, he teleported away, shoving Moira at Callisto to knock her off.  
  
Kurt appeared on the streets outside of the building, finding himself being stared at by a lot of people. Panting, he looked around wildly, trying to figure out what to do when he heard a siren going off from the building.  
  
"Gotta run!" he muttered, seeing some people getting ready to take some action. A split second before he teleported, someone grabbed his hand, and he ended up taking them with him as he teleported a mile from his starting point.  
  
Kurt wasn't used to teleporting under such strain before. He stumbled back, and cried out when a fist connected with the side of his face. He was down on the ground, when the person he had accidentally taken with him, kicked him in the ribs, shouting that he had the escapee right here.  
  
Kurt's eyes were closed and all he could hear was a lot of shouting and then finally gun shots. He could hear people screaming, and then he felt someone touching his shoulder gently.  
  
"Is he alive?"  
  
"Yes, he's only hurt a bit."  
  
"What do you want to do with him, Bamfman?"  
  
"I think we should take him back."  
  
"What?! For all you know, he could be a Nazi!"  
  
"We don't have time to debate about this, SheCat! The Gestapo are coming right now!"  
  
"I hope you know what you're doing."  
  
Two people were holding him next, carrying him away. At one point, he must have lost all sense of everything happening, because when he came to, he was in a sewer, with a girl looking down at him, a cigarette poking out from the corner of her mouth.  
  
"Bamfman, he's awake!" she said, looking over to the right. Kurt tried to turn his head, but he was rewarded with a surge of pain instead.  
  
"Don't try to move." The girl warned. "You've got a pretty nasty bump on your head. Of course, if you turn out to be a Nazi sympathizer, you'll have a lot more to worry about!" she added, narrowing her eyes dangerously.  
  
"SheCat, are you done threatening him yet?" The face that came into his view made Kurt's eyes widen slowly. Shrugging, SheCat removed her cigarette and blew the smoke into Bamfman's face, smiling playfully.  
  
"I think so." She said. "You just better make sure you can explain to Mad With Power, Northstar's Love, Maelstrom, and InterNutter why he's in the camp." Rolling his eyes, Bamfman turned to Kurt and he smiled a bit.  
  
"How are you feeling?" he asked.  
  
"Ty?" Kurt asked, narrowing his eyes slightly.  
  
"How the hell does he know your name?" SheCat asked, cocking an eyebrow. "Have you two met before?"  
  
"I've never seen him before." Ty said, looking at Kurt curiously. "How did you know that?" he asked. Slowly, Kurt sat up, rubbing his temples slightly.  
  
"Never mind." He sighed. "You wouldn't believe me."  
  
"Well we do need you to tell us what you were doing in that building earlier today." Ty said.  
  
"Learning some things that I thought I wanted to know." Kurt sighed, shaking his head slowly.  
  
"What did you learn?" Ty asked, tilting his head to one side.  
  
"Who my father is." Kurt let it drop, saving himself by simply looking around the sewers. Ty and SheCat looked at each other, their eyebrows raised slightly.  
  
"Well, as long as you're not a Nazi sympathizer, we can trust you with our secret." Ty said, turning back to Kurt.  
  
"What's your secret?" Kurt asked, taking Ty's hand as he helped him get up. Smiling, SheCat took a final drag from her cigarette before she flicked it away.  
  
"We're rebels." She said, bowing to him with a laugh. "You're looking at two members of the Nightscrawlers!" 


	11. 10

Author's Note: Yes, I put us in here. I'm not in it, but you guys are. Now, I don't want anyone to be offended by how I put them in the story, especially Maelstrom and Mad With Power, whom I make very serious and kind of intimidating with Kurt when they have to be. I mean no offense by anything in this story. *Holds up shield just in case * Enjoy everybody!  
  
*** Kurt cocked an eyebrow, his tail curling up very slowly in curiosity.  
  
"Nightscrawlers?" he asked. SheCat nodded, smiling a bit as she turned and headed down the thin walkway.  
  
"Exactly!" she said. Ty stepped aside; letting Kurt walk a head of him to make sure he didn't get lost as more tunnels appeared more and more.  
  
"We use these temples to move all around this city. It helps us with get aways and swift attacks against the Reich." He explained, smiling fondly as he looked around.  
  
"Haven't they figured it out by now?" Kurt asked, cocking an eyebrow. SheCat laughed, shaking her head a bit as she looked over her shoulder at him.  
  
"Some of them have." She said. "But do you see how many tunnels there are around here? They get lost, and we take down the ones who don't get killed from falling into traps or get picked off by the rats who live down here; right, Bamfman?" she asked, winking at him.  
  
"But you don't have your whole group down here do you?" Kurt asked, cocking an eyebrow. "I mean, if you did, someone would find it." SheCat stopped at a ladder and then started to climb, stopping to look down at Kurt and Ty once.  
  
"You sure ask a lot of questions." She said. "You better be ready to answer a lot instead of asking them when we get back to the camp." With that, she vanished through a manhole.  
  
"Don't mind, SheCat. She just doesn't trust a lot of people when they first come down here." Ty assured him.  
  
"Well I would be to in a world where Nazis won Word War Two!" Kurt said, slowly starting to climb after her. Ty looked at Kurt in confusion, frowning faintly as he tilted his head to one side. Shrugging it off, he climbed after Kurt.  
  
"Easy does it, blue boy!" SheCat said, helping Kurt out of the hole.  
  
"My name's Kurt." He said. "Guess I forgot to tell you that." SheCat shrugged, shaking out another cigarette and popping it into her mouth.  
  
"We never really asked you for your name." She said. "That's why you didn't tell it to us!" Laughing softly, Kurt shook his head and looked around as Ty climbed out of the hole. They at the very outskirts of the city, in one of those abandoned areas he had first found himself in. When he looked away from the city, he saw that he was looking at a small forest in the distance.  
  
"Let me guess," he said, cocking an eyebrow. "Your camp is in that forest?"  
  
"It may look small from out here, but those Gestapo can never find us! We've got traps in there, not to mention that there are natural traps and mazes in there that they still can't figure out." SheCat explained. "Come on."  
  
She headed for what looked like an ancient motorcycle with a little buddy attachment. Mounting the bike she smiled at Kurt and Ty.  
  
"Hop in boys!" she laughed. Ty calmly got into the side attachment, handing Kurt a helmet.  
  
"You can sit behind SheCat." He said. Slowly, Kurt climbed on behind SheCat and he sighed, wrapping his tail around her waist to stay on. ***  
"Where is he?" Moira screamed, making Callisto wince. "I thought I told you to put this city on lockdown!"  
  
"We have, Reichminister. We have soldiers checking every nook and cranny for the boy as we speak!" Callisto said, trying to calm Moira's wrath.  
  
It wasn't working.  
  
"You're not trying hard enough!" Moira shouted, slapping Callisto as hard as she could. Callisto was a strong woman, who could withstand a punch to the face by a man and still be able to kick his ass. Moira's slap was nothing, a feather might as well have landed on her cheek, but Moira had power, the kind that could have Callisto gassed in ten minutes with a simple snapping of her fingers.  
  
Cringing, Callisto stepped back, bowing to Moira.  
  
"We will find the boy, Reichminister. If he does not come back willingly, I will kill him myself." She promised.  
  
"If you want to see another sunrise, you had better!" Moira growled, narrowing her eyes. Saluting, Callisto left the room, letting out a sigh of relief when the door closed behind her. ***  
They got off the motorcycle just before they reached the first group of trees in the forest. Dismounting, Ty and SheCat covered the motorcycle in some branches, making it look like a harmless bush before they led Kurt into the forest.  
  
Searching through one of his pockets, Ty withdrew a wooden whistle. Twirling it once in his fingers, he placed it in his mouth and he blew as hard as he could.  
  
Not a sound was heard.  
  
"A dog whistle?" Kurt asked, cocking an eyebrow. Nodding, Ty put the whistle away.  
  
"That's why the Gestapo always get lost in the forest." He explained. "We always move camp and only a locating dog can lead us back to it!" A few minutes later, a Border collie mix* came running towards them, panting happily.  
  
He looked like an old dog, gray surrounding his eyes and around his mouth. He had white on his chest and belly, including a bit on each foot to make it look like he was wearing socks. The last bit was on the tip of his tail.  
  
"Hey, Barney!" Ty laughed, stooping over and scratching the dog behind his ears, making him make a murring noise in contentment. "Go show us the way back!" With a single bark, Barney turned and started to trot off.  
  
They followed Barney over a small lake and through some thick patches of trees and bushes. As they traveled, Kurt looked around, his tail swaying side-to-side as he smiled faintly as the birds that sang softly. The only thing that depressed him was that there was such a small amount of birds in the trees, not to mention barely any small animals like squirrels and such.  
  
It made him miss his home.  
  
Home.  
  
Was he ever going to be able to go back there? He knew that Excalibur had needed to use Widget and...  
  
How did they know how to get back to this world? They had said that they couldn't know for sure where they were going...  
  
There was just too many questions that couldn't be answered about this, and it was starting to make Kurt's stomach hurt.  
  
"Kurt?" SheCat asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Kurt, are you all right?" flinching, Kurt shook his head to clear it and he looked at Ty and SheCat, finding that they and even Barney were looking at him with worry.  
  
"I'm fine." He said softly. "I guess me mind was just wandering back to my home and family."  
  
"We've reached the camp, Kurt." Ty said. Kurt took a deep breath, brushing everything aside to make him ready for this.  
  
"I'm ready." He said. Nodding, Ty and SheCat brushed away from overhanging vine, and they revealed a camp filled with people young and old from different places, involved in different activities at the moment.  
  
One of these people was a woman wearing blue shoes who was in the middle of painting something. Looking up, she saw SheCat and Ty and she smiled, waving at them as she set her brush down and walked over.  
  
"We wondering what took you guys so long." She said, placing her hands on her hips. Cocking an eyebrow at Kurt, she looked him over slowly before she turned to Ty.  
  
"Who's this?" she asked.  
  
"This is Kurt, Bluefooted." Ty said. "He escaped from Moira, and you won't believe how." Looking at Kurt with more interest, Bluefooted smiled faintly and tilted her head to one side.  
  
"You'd be a nice subject to draw." She said matter-of-factly. "But we'll talk about that after you've been cleared by some of the head people here. Which one do you want him to see first?" she asked.  
  
"We'll start with whoever isn't busy." SheCat said.  
  
"That'll be InterNutter." Bluefooted said. "She's just watching some of the younger kids over there." She turned and pointed the way, just in time to see one rambunctious boy go speeding off wearing sunglasses and going yo yo yo**.  
  
Kurt couldn't help but laugh as he followed Ty over to where a woman was standing in exasperation, shaking her head with her hands on her hips.  
  
"I swear, that boy will make my hair was white as Magneto's before too long!" InterNutter groaned, before she turned to SheCat and Ty. "Who's this?" she asked, indicating Kurt with a slight head bob.  
  
"This is Kurt." SheCat said. "He's a bit odd, and I don't just mean his looks." InterNutter snorted softly.  
  
"Everyone in Nightscrawlers is a bit odd, that's what makes us one of the best at what we do!"  
  
"And what's that? Steal lines from Wolverine?" Ty asked, his face perfectly straight. He laughed and held up an arm defensively as InterNutter gave him a friendly punch.  
  
"Don't get smart with me, Bamfman!" she said. "Now what makes him so odd, besides the fact that he's light blue with a tail and yellow eyes?" she asked.  
  
"He escaped Moira by teleporting." Ty said. InterNutter's attitude changed from laughing and friendly to dead serious.  
  
"Are you lying?" she asked. When Ty and SheCat both shook their heads, InterNutter looked at Kurt with more interest. "I think I need to get the others." She said. "Sit him down somewhere and have him wait. This is serious."  
  
With that, she was off.  
  
*That's my real dog Barney!  
  
**Don't hurt me, InterNutter. It's supposed to be cute and make you smile! 


	12. 11

Kurt was starting to feel really nervous. He was used to curiosity, it came with being a mutant so blatantly as him. It was the kind of curiosity that made him shift as he sat on a smooth rock.  
  
The other Nightscrawlers weren't the ones who made him nervous either. It was the four people who were apparently in charge that made him so.  
  
Maelstrom and Mad With Power both looked like people you did not want to piss off, ever. Kurt found that he couldn't even make eye contact with those two, he just felt too intimated by how serious they were being with him.  
  
Northstar's Love was also someone Kurt knew not to mess with. He had this aura about him that said he was a good friend to have, but a bad enemy to make in the end.  
  
Someone like InterNutter was not the kind of person you ever wanted to take lightly. Her emotions seemed to change along with the direction of the winds.  
  
They asked him many questions, all them pertaining to where he was from and why he was here. The last questions were about his experience with Moira, and what she had told him.  
  
"What exactly did she want to tell you?" Mad With Power asked. Kurt looked at the ground, his tail curling around his ankles lightly.  
  
"She told me about my parents." He said.  
  
"Why was this important?" Mad With Power asked, cocking an eyebrow slightly.  
  
"Because my mother was Shadowcat of the Lightning Squad, and my father... my father was Nightcrawler of the Lightning Squad too." Kurt kept his gaze down on the ground, so he didn't see the look of puzzlement on everyone's faces.  
  
"Why are you ashamed of who your parents were?" Northstar's Love asked. Slowly, Kurt looked up and he told them what Moira had told him about his parents and his father's loyalty to the Reich.  
  
"MOIRA IS A LIAR!"  
  
"SheCat..." Maelstrom started.  
  
"No! Moira lied to him!" SheCat said, fuming. "The bitch told him nothing but lies!" Turning to Kurt, her eyes sparkled intensely. "Your parents were both good people, Kurt."  
  
"Look, maybe my mother was but..."  
  
"Your father was a great help to the Nightscrawlers." Maelstrom said. "Nightcrawler was not the man Moira told you about." When Maelstrom opened her mouth to explain further, Kurt shook his head rubbing his temples.  
  
"I really don't want to hear this right now." He said. "It's getting late, and I don't think I can take anymore stories about who my father was and what he was not. Please, can you tell me tomorrow?" tilting her head slightly, Maelstrom and the others whispered softly to another for a while before they came to a decision.  
  
"All right, we'll discuss this further on the morrow." Mad With Power said. "In the mean time, SheCat and Bamfman will be your keepers"  
  
"Keepers?" Kurt asked.  
  
"To make sure you don't decide to wander away from us." She explained. Shrugging, Kurt got up and stretched his legs out slowly.  
  
"Whatever makes you people happy." He said.  
  
Kurt sat with SheCat and Bamfman around a separate fire, eating from a wooden bowl. They talked about various things, why they chose their names and so on.  
  
"I really like cats." SheCat said with a laugh. "Plus, I once wrote a story with someone called SheCat so," she shrugged, ending it there.  
  
"The first time I met your father, I was very young." Bamfman said. "I thought the Bamf sound he made when he teleported was so funny, and I talked it all the time, so everyone called me Bamfman. The name stuck after that." They tried to tell Kurt more about his father, but he wouldn't have it, saying that it was too late to talk about those kinds of things.  
  
Then SheCat changed the subject to something weird.  
  
"In your world, is there two people called Rogue and Gambit?" she asked, her eyes sparkling with hope. Kurt raised his eyebrows, blinking at her in surprise.  
  
"Aunt Rogue and her boyfriend Gambit?" he asked. "Yeah, we have those in my world." SheCat smiled slowly, making him very suspicious. "Why?"  
  
"In this world, we used to have them. I heard some stories about those two. They were this couple who were mutants. Rogue couldn't touch people, and Gambit could charge things with kinetic energy.  
  
"But once the Reich tried to take over their homeland, they fought like crazy and ended up getting killed together." Bamfman snorted, shaking his head.  
  
"So now SheCat writes all kinds of weird sad stories with them." He said. "She makes up such weird things! Like in one, she says Rogue left Gambit to die in Antarctica because he caused some kind of massacre or something!"  
  
"I like to write angst stories with them! They used to have such violent arguments when they were alive!" SheCat protested. Turning to Kurt, she smiled. "Do they argue in your world too?" Kurt couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"You're not going to believe what I'm about to tell you." He said, before he told them everything about Rogue and Gambit, including the fact that Rogue actually DID leave Gambit in Antarctica.  
  
"That bitch!" SheCat cried when he was finished.  
  
Kurt regretted telling her this as she raged on for the rest of the night.  
  
The next morning, someone woke Kurt up by lightly pulling on his tail. When he finally got up, the person let go, laughing.  
  
"It's like a little handle! Just pull a couple of times and you respond!" she said. "They call me Wolvertique by the way."  
  
"Wolvertique, do you mind not pulling on my tail next time?" Kurt asked. "It's kinda sensitive when it comes to stuff like that."  
  
"Sure, but when I shook you, you didn't respond before." She explained. "Come on, you're going to learn all about your dad over breakfast and probably lunch. They actually got Logan and Piotr to show up to tell you about him!"  
  
"Do I really have to hear about how my father fought for the Reich?" Kurt asked. Wolvertique's smile died away, and her eyes became serious.  
  
"Don't say such things." She said. "Not until you hear the whole story about him! Afterwards, you can make your judgment all you want."  
  
Shrugging, Kurt got to his feet and he followed after her to where the whole group of Nightscrawlers was assembled, with two older men standing at the head. 


	13. 12

Kurt had met the Logan of his world a few times and he could tell right away that this version was a much bigger bad ass.  
  
His right arm was missing for one thing. Kurt cocked an eyebrow slightly at that, wondering how someone with a healing factor could lose a limb like that. The Logan of his world had eyes that looked like they had seen a lot in his years. This Logan had seen a lot more, plus ten.  
  
He had been shown pictures of Nightcrawler's friend Piotr and this one didn't look like them at all. His muscular arms and hands were scarred, and he had a nasty looking slash across his nose, marring it to one side. His hair was graying all ready, including some white spots as well.  
  
All in all, it really surprised him when those two hardened and scarred warriors smiled at him fondly.  
  
"He's definitely Elf's son." Logan said. "Look at the tail."  
  
"Even so, you can still see Katya is his mother." Piotr pointed out.  
  
"Moira said that my parents fought for the Reich." Kurt said. "How are rebels friends with their enemies?"  
  
"It's called lying." A woman calmly pointed out, sharpening a dagger on a whetting stone. "Nazis are known for doing that. You should have realized that by now."  
  
"I don't want to, but she had a picture and..."  
  
"You are so sad." Kurt was starting to lose his temper.  
  
"Look, I'm not in the mood for this!" he snapped. "One minute I'm in my room, the next I'm getting arrested by Nazis! Just lay off!"  
  
He barely had time to duck as the dagger flew at his head. Looking over his shoulder, he saw that SheCat had caught it by the blade. Calmly, she twirled it once before slipping it in her sleeve.  
  
"Thanks for sharpening my dagger, Bamfette." She said. Logan cleared his throat, frowning a bit.  
  
"If you're all done?" Bamfette laughed, waving a hand at him airily.  
  
"You can start." Sighing, Logan shook his head.  
  
"Kurt, your father was the son of two freedom fighters; Mystique and Aloysius Wagner." Piotr said. "Aloysius was killed before he was born and Mystique gave him to a Romani tribe to keep him safe. Being a rebel is dangerous for little children you see."  
  
"But one of them was a traitor." Logan growled. "Werner betrayed the tribe to the Gestapo, and everyone was killed except your father.  
  
"We don't really know what happened after that for a while. The first time we saw him after that was during a raid on Nazi supplies.  
  
"Piotr, didn't you fight with him during that?" Logan asked, turning to him with raised eyebrows.  
  
"Da, just before Hauptmann Englande went berserk." Piotr nodded. "Nightcrawler had grabbed my arm and teleported us out of there, taking us away from most of the main battles. He leapt off of me and waited for my head to clear before he pounced.  
  
"We fought, and to most people it looked like we were really trying to kill each other. But to my surprise he was telling me all he could about planned raids and such on our bases. The fighting was all fake for him."  
  
Kurt listened as Logan and Piotr talked about his father, with some Nightscrawler members adding in a few things here and there. Kurt heard stories about his father all the way up to when a crippled Hauptmann Englande returned. He heard about how his father and his mother would sneak into the camp and help them plan attacks, or simply play with the little children. There were a lot of stories from Nightscrawlers who had been taken care of by Nightcrawler and Shadowcat.  
  
"He showed me how to put my hair in one long braid with flowers woven in it!" Rowena said, showing one of them off. "I can still hear him telling me how to do it!"  
  
"Your mother was always so soft spoken with everyone." Bitsy said. "She was the only one who could get all of the children to go to bed!"  
  
"But how did he die?" Kurt asked. Everyone looked at each other before they shrugged helplessly.  
  
"We don't know." Logan said. "All we know is that your parents escaped this world with a portal traveling machine, pissing off the Fuhrer royally. Then, we hear that Hauptmann Englande is going to try and get them back. The last news we heard about them was that they were able to chase Hauptmann Englande out; leaving him blinded."  
  
"What happened to Hauptmann Englande?" Kurt asked. Siona started to laugh, high fiving Slarti.  
  
"Target practice for our sniper rifles!" they laughed. ***  
"I want every tunnel searched through!" Callisto said, loading and cocking her handgun. "I don't care how long it takes and how many die! If we fail, the Fuhrer himself will have our heads!"  
  
"But what if we don't find them?" someone asked. Callisto shot him in the throat, her eye narrowed dangerously.  
  
"Do any of you have any more questions?" she asked.  
  
Nope. ***  
Moira didn't have time standing around waiting for Kurt to be brought in dead or alive.  
  
She hoped he was brought in dead.  
  
But she had something more important to deal with. She was waiting for the Fuhrer to give the ok for sending in a full-blown invasion army to Earth 616. He had been hesitant, bringing up Hauptmann Englande's failure.  
  
"Hauptmann Englande was a fool who thought with his dick!" Moira had argued. "If we send a better leader then we'll be able to add a whole new world to the Reich Empire!"  
  
She had argued so much that the Fuhrer finally said he would think it over and give her his answer as soon as possible.  
  
"In the mean time," he said, his voice becoming dangerous, "I want you to find that boy from Earth 616! We cannot let people know he exists!"  
  
Moira felt weak, listening to the Fuhrer telling her what to do like she was a mere Brown Shirt or something from Bavaria.  
  
She stood on the balcony, watching the sun slowly starting to sink in the horizon. Narrowing her eyes, she clicked her teeth together softly.  
  
She would find Kurt, and she would make the mongrel suffer. ***  
Looking through the sewers wasn't working, and it was pissing Callisto off.  
  
"We need to go through the forest." She snarled. "The Nightscrawlers must have found him first!"  
  
"But the traps!" a soldier pointed out. "We'll get lost and killed in there." He gulped and stepped back when Callisto pointed her gun at his head.  
  
"I said we're going into the forest and looking for them!" she growled. "Call up the base and tell them to send us as many soldiers as they can, and to make sure they're armed for serious gun fights!" Saluting, the soldier ran to complete the order.  
  
Callisto watched the soldier run off to complete her order, and she steeled herself, turning to face the forest with her one eye glittering like steel. Moira had only left her with two choices, and she was ready to fulfill either one.  
  
Get the son of Nightcrawler and Shadowcat, or die trying. ***  
"So, do you still think your dad was an evil Nazi?"  
  
Kurt looked up from his plate of food to Zuno, who was sitting across from him and smiling faintly. He shrugged, looking down into his plate.  
  
"I don't know what to believe about my father. I'm torn." He said softly.  
  
"Don't worry." Zuno said. "You'll figure it out sometime."  
  
"I don't have the time. I need to figure it out. Then I can try and get back to my home world!" Kurt said, putting his plate down in frustration.  
  
"You shouldn't push these things you know." Looking over his shoulder slowly, Kurt saw that Tatu had been listening in on them talking the whole time. "It'll come to you in time."  
  
"How do you know?" Kurt snorted. "Who are you to give me advice on this?" Tatu cocked an eyebrow slightly, and he shrugged, turning back to cleaning his gun.  
  
"I'm someone who knows how to control my emotions. Something you should take the time to learn yourself." He countered calmly. Rolling his eyes, Kurt put his bowl down and he slowly laid down, closing his eyes to try and go to sleep.  
  
***  
He found himself in a misty field, all alone. Confused, Kurt looked around rapidly, trying to find a way out of there.  
  
The sound of blades striking each other called to him. Turning in that direction, he started to run towards it, thinking that he would find all of the answers he was looking for when he reached it.  
  
He stopped slowly, seeing an outline of a man fighting nothing with one rapier, one arm behind his back in the classic fencing pose for swashbucklers.  
  
"Hello?" he called. "Who are you?" he asked. The man stopped his attacks on the invisible foe, and Kurt suddenly realized that the man had a long tail that ended in a spade.  
  
The mist parted, and Kurt found himself looking at SkyElf, the man his father became after he left this world. The others didn't know that Kurt had changed his look once he reached Earth 616, but Kurt was positive this was his father.  
  
Slowly, SkyElf started to walk up to him, his tail swaying clock like back and forth. He stopped a few feet away from Kurt, looking at him with smoldering yellow eyes, his ponytail fluttering behind him in an invisible wind. Twirling his rapier, his held it out to Kurt handle first.  
  
Kurt looked at him confused, when he saw SkyElf lift his head and look at something behind him. Turning around, Kurt saw the one thing that had terrified him when he first came here coming towards him.  
  
It was Nightcrawler of the Lightning Squad coming towards them, his walk something of a swagger, his naked legs moving silkily. He stopped at the same distance SkyElf was, leaving Kurt with a form of his father on either side. Slowly, Nightcrawler held out his rapier hilt first.  
  
"I don't understand." Kurt said, looking from one to the other. "Do you want me to choose?" he asked. Slowly, both men nodded, keeping their blades held out.  
  
"Well this is easy." Kurt snorted, he turned to SkyElf and he reached for his handle, gripping it tightly.  
  
It burned him, and he screamed. ***  
"Kurt! Kurt, wake up!"  
  
Kurt woke with a scream, finding Kladyelf shaking him violently. He looked at his hand, and he saw that it had wandered into the fire.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked. Getting to her feet, she quickly gave him a gun.  
  
"Gestapo are attacking!" she said, running off.  
  
"But I thought they couldn't find your camp!" he cried, leaping to his feet.  
  
"They really wanted to find us this time!" Siona said, climbing up a tree and resting her rifle on her shoulder. "More fun for us!"  
  
That's when Kurt finally heard the gunshots going off. 


	14. 13

"Keep moving forward!" Callisto shouted, firing round after round. Bullets flew everywhere, and Callisto happened to be able to dodge each one, making them hit someone else instead of her. Screaming, she charged forward, shooting two guns at the same time.  
  
"I hate fighting with guns!" SheCat shouted, quickly ducking under a rock as a barrage of bullets came at her. "Knives and swords are so much more fun and personal!"  
  
"Deal with it!" Mad With Power growled, firing three shots before she went back behind her cover.  
  
The forest was alight with the battle, both sides shouting and aiming to kill with each shot.  
  
"Where are InterNutter and the kids?" Kurt asked, teleporting beside Bamfman.  
  
"She took them to the emergency hideout!" Bamfman said. "If we're lucky, we'll be bale to see them again! They came out in full force tonight! I think they're looking for you."  
  
"It's nice to know I'm wanted!" Kurt said, slowly aiming his gun. He pulled the trigger with his eyes shut tight, and he heard a Nazi scream as his bullet struck its target.  
  
"It gets easier in time." Rowena said, seeing the look on Kurt's face. "Trust me!"  
  
Logan and Piotr ripped into the soldiers, Logan tearing them up with his claws, and Piotr hurling them like shields into their comrades in steel form.  
  
They were slaughtering their attackers, but Callisto was forcing them to keep going, screaming angrily as she tried to hit someone.  
  
Slarti smiled and she turned her attention to Callisto, slipping in the bullet with a final kiss.  
  
"Let's stop this before it goes too far shall we?" she whispered, aiming. She with a final adjustment, she pulled the trigger.  
  
Callisto had a bead on Kurt, and she was ready to pull the trigger when she suddenly felt a hot burning pain in her thigh. Dropping her gun, she pressed a hand to her bloody thigh and she pulled it away, staring at the blood.  
  
As Callisto fell to the ground, the rest of the force pulled back and did a full retreat, some of them dropping their weapons as well.  
  
"Score for us!" Slarti laughed, leaping down from her tree and landing in a crouch.  
  
"I still say it would have been fun to use sharp things to kill them with." SheCat sighed, putting her gun away.  
  
Kurt wasn't paying attention to what anyone was saying. Dropping his gun, he walked up and crouched down beside Callisto, looking down at her with a furrowed brow.  
  
"Kurt, what are you looking for?" Bamfman asked, walking over.  
  
"She's not dead." Kurt said, checking her pulse. Shrugging, Bamfman took out his gun and aimed it at her head.  
  
"I'll fix that." Kurt wrapped his tail around the gun and pulled it away.  
  
"No." he said.  
  
"Why not? Didn't you say she was the one who arrested you?" Bamfman asked, cocking an eyebrow. Frowning a bit, Kurt tried to think it out.  
  
"I don't think we should kill her. I think she'll be useful." He said finally. "Don't ask me why, I just think so ok?" he asked, looking up at Bamfman hopefully. Sighing, Bamfman crouched down and helped Kurt pick Callisto up.  
  
"You'd better be right about this." He said.  
  
"Trust me." 


	15. 14

When Callisto woke up, her vision was cloudy and swirling in and out of color. Groaning, she shut her eyes tightly before she tried again.  
  
"Take it easy. We had to really dig in deep to get that bullet out." Looking up, she saw Kurt looking down at her worriedly. Growling, she tried to sit up, but her thigh started to burn and she was forced to lay back down.  
  
"Yeah, I wouldn't advise doing that again." Kurt said. "Not only because it will hurt you, but because the others didn't even want to let me help heal you. Logan's going to have to gnaw on a photo of you to stop himself from killing you."  
  
"It was a mistake healing me." Callisto growled softly. "I must bring you in dead or alive, and I mean to carry my mission out!"  
  
"You can try." Kurt said. "But you'll fail. Are you hungry?" Kurt held out a bowl, swirling the contents gently.  
  
"Why are you helping me?" Callisto asked, narrowing her eye dangerously. Kurt shrugged, holding out a spoonful of food to her.  
  
"Because you knew my father." He said seriously. "I want you to tell me about him, and I want the truth too, not lies." Callisto looked Kurt over, before she slowly leaned forward and accepted the spoonful of food.  
  
"Your father did not join willingly." She said.  
  
"I know. The Gestapo slaughtered the tribe of Romani he was living with." Kurt said.  
  
"He always resented that." Callisto said softly. "I don't blame him."  
  
"In my world, you were the leader of a group of mutants called Morlocks." Kurt said gently. "Did you have a group like that?" Callisto looked up sharply, looking at Kurt with an eye that sparkled with hidden pain. Slowly, she looked down and nodded.  
  
"Yes, I led a group of mutants called the Morlocks." She said.  
  
"They were killed weren't they?" he asked gently. Slowly, Callisto nodded.  
  
"We fought the Gestapo as hard as we could, but Hauptmann Englande...He beat us. He said that if I became a soldier for the Reich, perhaps a bodyguard to someone like a Reichminister, he would spare my people." Callisto said. "I agreed, and while I was taken away to train, he slaughtered my people..."  
  
"That must have been hard on you." Kurt whispered.  
  
"I kept it inside most of the time." Callisto said, her eye sparkling slightly. "In this world with the Reich, showing your emotions is a sign of weakness to them, so I kept everything inside."  
  
"Even your humanity." Kurt added. Callisto looked at him for a moment, and then she slowly nodded.  
  
"Yes, even my humanity." She agreed. "Your father never hid anything in. I know that he let it out with the J... Your mother Shadowcat at night." She corrected.  
  
"Callisto, you don't have anything left if you go back do you?" Kurt asked.  
  
"A meeting with the gas chambers perhaps." Callisto shrugged.  
  
"That won't be happening." Kurt said, smiling at her. Drawing a knife, he cut the bonds on her hands and ankles. "I think that you could be a great help to us."  
  
"How?"  
  
"You can help us attack Moira to get to her portal machine." Kurt said. "So that I can get home." Sighing, Callisto shook her head.  
  
"You will need a lot more than my help to get to it." She said. "It's heavily guarded and besides, when those soldiers get back and report what has happened, Moira will be going insane to try and get you."  
  
"I have to get home, Callisto." Kurt said. "Please?" Slowly, Callisto closed her eye and she shook her head a bit, thinking it over.  
  
"Give me until the morning." She said. "I'll give you your answer then."  
  
"All right." Kurt nodded, standing up. "But for your own good, you better just stay there and don't make any moves that look suspicious, SheCat is ready to stab you any second now." Callisto laughed softly, nodding.  
  
"I shall keep that in mind." 


	16. 15

"What did you two talk about?" Crawler asked as Kurt sat down beside her.  
  
"She won't cause any problems." Kurt assured her. "She lost her people to the Gestapo too."  
  
"That's what makes these fights hard sometimes." Crawler pointed out. "Sometimes there are two sides to people, and we have to kill both to stop one side only."  
  
"So if both sides were together..."  
  
"There would still be differences in people of course." Crawler said. "Take your father for example. Yes, he was a Nazi and fought for the Reich, but he was forced to do it. It's like he has two sides to him; the evil Nazi, and the real person he is! It's all in the perspective of a person really." Seeing the look on Kurt's face, she tilted her head to one side.  
  
"Are you all right?" she asked. Slowly, Kurt nodded and he smiled at her faintly.  
  
"I'm fine." He said. "I think I just found the answer to a question from earlier this night."  
  
"What was the question?" Crawler asked.  
  
"It might mean nothing and it might mean something." Kurt shrugged. "I'll find out soon enough." Crawler smiled a bit.  
  
"Good luck."  
  
"Thanks." Kurt said, standing up and dusting off his pants. "I just might need it!" ***  
When Kurt finally fell asleep, he wasn't surprised when he found himself in a misty field. Looking around, Kurt's tail curled up slowly as he waited to hear the sound of blades clashing.  
  
As soon as he heard it start up, he ran towards it. Instead of SkyElf, he found Lightning Squad Nightcrawler fighting an invisible foe. He stopped slowly and he turned to Kurt, showing him that tears were falling down his cheeks. He walked up and just like before, he held out his rapier hilt first to Kurt.  
  
Looking over his shoulder, Kurt watched as SkyElf walked up and did the same thing. Smiling, Kurt looked from one to the other, his tail swaying gently.  
  
"You're both the same person." He said. "You're both my father, good and bad!"  
  
With that, Kurt took both rapiers at the same time. ***  
The next morning, Kurt found he rapiers resting beside him. Smiling, he sat up and he looked the rapiers over, the sun glinting off of the blades.  
  
"Where did these come from?" SheCat asked, tilting her head to one side as she admired the blades.  
  
"My father." Kurt said, smiling up at her. "I think I have a plan too. Go tell the others to get ready for a meeting while I have a talk with Callisto." ***  
"Are you sure you want to try this?" Callisto asked, cocking an eyebrow at Kurt's plan. "It wasn't easy."  
  
"I understand that." Kurt nodded. "But we need to take this chance, Callisto."  
  
"You surround so sure about this." Callisto laughed softly.  
  
"We have to give it a try." Kurt said, his eyes glittering. "If you don't want to help them, I'll go alone."  
  
"There will be no need for that." Callisto said. "I'll help you." Smiling, Kurt stood up, his tail swaying side to side lazily.  
  
"Good. Then let's go and try to convince the Nightscrawlers that!" ***  
Moira had the base on full alert. The city was under full lock down, with all of the civilians forced to stay in their bunkers at all times. Those who left were shot on sight.  
  
All entrances and exits were closed off, with double he amount of soldiers armed at their posts. Those who tried to enter the city were driven away, unless they were bringing in fresh supplies or soldiers.  
  
Moira also kept all messengers from sending out messages to the Fuhrer. She didn't want any of this getting out to the Fuhrer until she finally had Kurt and the Nightscrawlers dead and done with.  
  
She made everyone around her nervous. She was doing all of these things without permission from the Fuhrer. Anyone who did that was not expected to live very long. ***  
"You want us to attack the city?" The Drastic Spastic asked.  
  
"Yes." Kurt nodded.  
  
"With it in complete lockdown with extra soldiers everywhere?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Including the Sentinels that just arrived?"  
  
"That's my plan." The Drastic Spastic snorted, shaking her head a bit.  
  
"You're insane!"  
  
"This coming from the one who calls them self The Drastic Spastic." Kurt laughed.  
  
"I'm not an idiot. What you're asking for is suicide!"  
  
"I think it could work." Sorte Springer said. "If we got Magneto and his group to join us..."  
  
"We'll lose half our people before we reach the city!" The Drastic Spastic argued. "Then we'll lose the rest of us when we actually get there!"  
  
"Not if we planned it right!" Kurt said. "All we have to do is try to get Magneto and his group to join us! Can you?" he asked.  
  
"I could do that." ^Sulfurous^ said, raising up a hand. "I could do it right now in fact!"  
  
"Go do that." Kurt said, pointing with his tail, too busy trying to stare down The Drastic Spastic. "I say it will work. If we have Magneto, it will work when you attack the Sentinels!"  
  
"The parts are made of plastic!" The Drastic Spastic said.  
  
"Not the insides!" Sorte Springer pointed out.  
  
"Look. I don't care if you guys want to help us or not." Kurt said, getting up in frustration. "All I know is that I need to get in that city so that I can go home! If you won't help me, then that's ok."  
  
"I'm going with you." SheCat said, balancing a dagger on one finger. Swiftly, she flipped it up and caught it by the handle. "I want to use my knives on some Nazi throats!"  
  
"Me too." Bamfman said.  
  
"Count us in!" Slarti and Siona said. "You'll need some snipers on hand!"  
  
"I'm going too." Rowena said, braiding her hair calmly. "It'll be fun!" she laughed.  
  
Before too long, the rest of the Nightscrawlers; except for Maelstrom, Mad With Power, InterNutter, and Northstar's Love who wished to remain neutral in the decision making, said that they would help Kurt get into the city.  
  
Snorting, The Drastic Spastic blew a stray strand of hair from her face.  
  
"Fine." She said. "I'll help too." Smiling, Kurt twirled his rapiers before he slipped them through his belt.  
  
"All right then!" he said. "^Sulfurous^, go and send a message to Magneto and all other rebel forces that can get here by nighttime, tell them the plan and everything!  
  
"Tonight, we kick some Nazi ass!" 


	17. 16

Every single rebel force that could show did before nightfall to help Kurt and the Nightscrawlers.  
  
At the end of it all, Kurt wondered how in the hell they could all fit in the forest.  
  
The Stuarts, Brigadier Alysande and Alistaire, were the heads of this world's W.H.O, which was one of the only rebel groups who were able to build their own grenades and bombs to use against the enemy.  
  
This world's Pete Wisdom was the head of Black Air, and they were skilled with rifles and long distance fighting, mixed with a few martial arts for crippling their enemy instead of killing them off right away.  
  
The Marauders being rebels really surprised Kurt. He couldn't help but stare as Logan and Victor Creed clapped hands together, smiling and laughing like old friends. The others were standing about and talking freely with everyone else.  
  
Magneto and his Brotherhood would be one of the most useful parts in Kurt's plan. Mastermind, Avalanche, the Blob, Pyro, and Toad all had the skills that Kurt was counting on to win this fight.  
  
The last person to arrive was a loner, and when she came, she walked up to Kurt and tilted his head up with one finger, looking him over slowly.  
  
"Your father saved my life once." Ororo said, smiling at him gently. "I'm glad I can finally repay that!"  
  
There were only a few people from the former America to join the fight. A Peter Parker with a limp in his right leg who still kept on to his Spiderman costume. An older and more mature Iceman was there, wearing a locket with a picture of his dead friends Hank McCoy, Scott and Alex Summers, Lorna, and Sean Cassidy. Warren Worthington the third was there, with his left wing made of metal, and his right one of his originals.  
  
Everyone else from all of the America based hero leagues...gone.  
  
"I can't believe we have so many people..." Kurt said. Smiling, Bamfman put an arm around his shoulders.  
  
"You better believe it!" he said. "You ready for this?"  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be." Kurt said.  
  
"Good, because now you have to tell everyone what to do!" ***  
This was such crap! Erick didn't want to be standing out here in the cold, staring at nothing but landscape! Why the hell would the Nightscrawlers attack from the back anyway? They wouldn't even be able to get there without being seen by the Sentinels and slaughtered helplessly. There was just no point to him standing out here with the others.  
  
Cocking an eyebrow, he tilted his head to one side.  
  
"What's the matter?" Greg asked, seeing Erick staring a head intently.  
  
"I thought I saw something waver over there." Erick said, shrugging. "I think standing out in the cold is messing with my vision!"  
  
That's when the twenty plastic explosives Alistaire had planted around the first blockade exploded. ***  
"All right!" Kurt said. "Mastermind, you keep covering W.H.O and Black Air while they continue to plant bombs and snipe people off! When we reach the city limits, take off our disguises!"  
  
"Got it." Mastermind nodded, narrowing his eyes to keep his charade up.  
  
As alarms blared and soldiers scrambled around, trying to find who was shooting and blowing them up, Kurt and the others walked past them, disguised as nothing under Mastermind's power.  
  
Once they reached the city limits, Mastermind took off his power over them and the first group of soldiers was surprised when Sabretooth, Wolverine, and Colossus suddenly started to pound through them from seemingly thin air.  
  
Callisto headed straight for the back entrance to the building with Kurt right behind her, his blades shining as he lashed out at the enemy, striking killing blows every time. ***  
There was a reason why people called her The Drastic Spastic. As soon as the fight started and her protection was gone, her guns sang out as she screamed like a maniac, moving as if she was dancing, dodging the bullets that flew at her. Laughing, she started to spin in a circle, her bullets flying into the enemy as she spun right into the middle of them like a top. ***  
"Wait for it..." Northstar's Love said; narrowing his eyes slowly as he loaded a grenade launcher Alistaire had designed himself. He and Bitsy were standing side by side, slowly aiming their weapons as two Sentinels slowly turned and picked them up on their scanners.  
  
"Now!" Bitsy shouted, pulling the trigger.  
  
The grenades struck the first Sentinel in the face, blasting off most of his head, making it fall over and knock down its partner in a blast of fire.  
  
"Reload!" ***  
"This is going to be so much fun!" SheCat said, drawing two daggers from her boots.  
  
"Just make sure you kill them with one hit." Bamfette said. "None of this letting them flail around gagging on their own blood stuff!"  
  
"You're always a party pooper!" SheCat said, before she threw one of her daggers. A Brown Shirt was hit right in-between the eyes and he went down silently.  
  
"Much better." Bamfette nodded, leaping over their cover and charging.  
  
"Yeehaww!" SheCat laughed, following after her. ***  
Wolvertique found herself surrounded. Smiling, she leapt up and kicked one soldier in the face, shocking one rookie to start firing his auto rifle. He aimed for her, she but kept dodging around that he ended up killing everyone else instead.  
  
"You need to work on using that thing a little better." She said, knocking it out of his hands. With a single thrust, she sent a bowie knife through his ribs and into his heart. ***  
Siona and Slarti would have loved the movie Behind Enemy Lines.  
  
The two were moving back and forth, shooting only when they had a clear shot at one of the Nazi snipers.  
  
So far, they hadn't missed a single one. ***  
Tatu, Sorte Springer, RavEnigma and Thylacine had their own tag team style of fighting when it came to gunfights.  
  
Tatu drew in the soldiers, firing with an old model handgun, making them think that they could easily beat him. When they were easily fooled and brought to the next step, Sorte Springer would leap out of nowhere with strap on claws like Logan's and she would tear into them from behind, confusing them into a shooting frenzy.  
  
RavEnigma would take that opportunity to then show up with a newer model gun and clip off those who were trying to calm down. With them out of the way, she, Sorte Springer, and Tatu would run as fast as they could away from the scene while Thylacine calmly dropped a grenade down on the surviving soldiers.  
  
It always worked for them. ***  
Zuno and ^Sulfurous^ were more into long distance fighting themselves. Armed with newer modeled rifles from Black Air, the two went from shelter to shelter, picking off as many soldiers as they could, keeping a good distance away from them.  
  
"Duck!" Zuno shouted pushing down ^Sulfurous^. A split second after that, a Sentinel blasted off a chunk of a building they were near.  
  
"Time to move on?" ^Sulfurous^ asked, cocking an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh yes!" ***  
LadyHawke, Warbird, and Taekwondodo were more into martial arts than guns really. LadyHawke and Warbird grew their nails long and they had coated them lightly in adamantium so that they could simply slash someone across the throat or face and end it right then and there.  
  
Taekwondodo preferred actual jiu-jitsu, flipping and twisting her body any which way she needed to, twisting limbs and necks painfully to let either LadyHawke or Warbird finish them off. ***  
Kurt never figured out why he was afraid to look Mad With Power and Maelstrom in the eyes.  
  
The soldiers found out soon enough.  
  
Mad With Power and Maelstrom were two people that were not meant to be trifled with lightly. They both were able to freeze a person with a piercing stare, ending the connection with a bullet to the brain.  
  
Together, they were able to freeze whole groups, picking them off like little ducks in a carnival game. ***  
Slowly, Magneto raised up his hands, and he smiled slowly, his eyes glittering as soldiers started to fire round after round at him. Every single bullet stopped dead in their tracks, making a large shield in front of him.  
  
"Oh dear." He said softly. "It seems your bullets have decided to go for something else." With that, Magneto snapped his fingers and half of the bullets went back into the soldiers, slaughtering every one. The rest went up and struck a Sentinel through the eyes, making it sputter and crash into a building. ***  
Ladyerin and LadyBamf stayed in the back with Mastermind, typing furiously at laptops Alysande and Alistaire had given them. They were very good with computers and in no time they were able to crack the code to some of the Sentinel's computers and forced them to self-destruct right on the spot, making shrapnel rain down everywhere.  
  
Smiling, they gave each other high fives before they put the laptops down and armed up with rifles, joining Black Air in the shoot out. ***  
The Marauders had been able to route a large amount of the heavily armed soldiers to the abandoned part of the city. Cursing, they tried to fight their way back into the main fray, but Sabretooth and the others beat them back, driving them towards a group of manholes.  
  
Just when the soldiers thought their situation was utterly hopeless, the Marauders suddenly pulled back and went back to fight off the Sentinels. Laughing, the soldiers relaxed for a few moments to catch their breath.  
  
"Hey! Turn around, shit heads!" Looking over their shoulders, they found themselves looking at W.H.O and Black Air.  
  
Smiling, Alistaire and Alysande waved at them before they started to fire into them like fish in a barrel. ***  
Screw the Reich, screw that crazy bitch Moira, and screw the Fuhrer!  
  
Ahab was not going to stand around and get slaughtered by a bunch of rebels who decided to join up forces! He was looking out for number one; and the Reich was not it!  
  
Panting, he dropped his gun and helmet, tearing off his armband to try and make them think he wasn't a soldier. Looking over his shoulder, he smiled when he saw that no one was following after him.  
  
When he looked forward, he stopped clumsily, gasping softly.  
  
He couldn't react in time to safe himself as the scythe's blade ripped into his chest, piercing into his yellow heart.  
  
"It's dishonorable to leave your comrades to die." Bluefooted said, ripping out his scythe angrily. "Even Nazis like you should have some kind of honor system!" ***  
"You think you can handle this?" Pete Wisdom was on a rooftop, slowly starting to make fire daggers. He looked over at Rowena and he narrowed his eyes a bit as dust and debris started to fly up at them.  
  
"I can handle it." Rowena assured him, notching a steel arrow to her bow. Smiling, Pete nodded and he pointed to a gas tank.  
  
"Just aim and fire at it. Nature will do the rest!" he said.  
  
Rowena let her arrow fly. ***  
Callisto and Kurt were almost able to get inside the building when they heard the explosion.  
  
"That'll be Pete and Rowena!" Kurt laughed, driving his rapier through a man's throat.  
  
"This is no time for laughing." Callisto said, shooting down the men holding the door closed. Nodding, Kurt became serious as they entered the building.  
  
"Lead on." He said.  
  
Kurt and Callisto fought their way through the first three levels of the building, killing everyone who stood in their way. Callisto gritted her teeth, heading straight for the room with the portal machine.  
  
When they finally reached the door, Kurt used one of his rapiers to break open the door.  
  
That's when they found themselves staring at a gun in their face.  
  
"You both are going to pay for this." Moira snarled, narrowing her eyes as they blazed with insanity.  
  
"You've lost, Moira." Kurt said. "Give it up."  
  
"No!" Moira cried. "I cannot lose damn you! I will not lose! I am the Reichminister of this district! I am the Fuhrer's right hand! I am..."  
  
Kurt and Callisto looked over her shoulders as she ranted on, watching as the portal machine lighted up into life. Looking at each other, they slowly smiled and let her continue her rants for a bit more.  
  
"And when I kill you both..!"  
  
She felt someone tap her shoulder.  
  
Slowly, she turned around.  
  
Her nose made a loud snapping noise as it was punched, and she collapsed to the ground.  
  
"Och, the bitch had a hard face!" Moira of Earth 616 cried, shaking her hand a bit.  
  
"Kurt!" Johanna cried, leaping on top of him and hugging him tightly. Laughing, Kurt hugged her and swirled her around slowly.  
  
"What took you guys so long?" he asked as the rest of Excalibur came through the portal.  
  
"We had to try and find the exact spot where the original hole happened." Alistaire explained. "Unfortunately it took a long time to do so." Kurt shrugged, smiling over at Callisto.  
  
Nightcrawler opened his mouth to say something when an explosion erupted from above.  
  
"The devil?" Brian asked.  
  
"Oh right." Kurt laughed. "I kinda got a few groups of rebels together and got them to raid this city to try and get to this portal machine to get back to you guys." ***  
It didn't take long for the entire Nazi force in the city to give up. With Excalibur leaping into the battle, they were no much for the assault.  
  
In the end, the soldiers and loyal civilians for the Reich were driven out of the city without any supplies. Moira was kept locked up as a hostage.  
  
"What are you guys going to do now?" Kurt asked, packing his things up. Bamfman shrugged, looking over at the Excalibur from Earth 616.  
  
"We'll do what we do best." He said. "Piss off the Fuhrer and live to do it another day!" he laughed.  
  
"Are you sure you guys will be ok?" Kurt asked, cocking an eyebrow slightly.  
  
"Hey, you're talking to me about the Nightscrawlers!" Bamfman laughed. "We'll always be able to bounce back through anything! Even if the Fuhrer sent people to wipe us out with his Hacker squad, we'd come back better than ever!" Smiling, Kurt placed an arm around Bamfman's shoulders, squeezing them gently.  
  
"Good luck, Ty." He said seriously.  
  
"You too." Bamfman agreed. "Say hi to my doppelganger for me!"  
  
"Will do!" Kurt said, holding up an arm in farewell.  
  
In a bright flash of white light, Kurt left the world with his family. 


	18. 17

EPILOGUE  
  
When Kurt got home finally, he pulled his mother and sister aside, saying that he wanted to talk to them in private. They went outside to the beach and they found comfortable places to sit, watching as the sun rose in the sky.  
  
"You hid a lot of stuff from us, mother." Kurt said, turning to her slowly. StarPryde nodded a bit, sighing softly.  
  
"How much did you find out?" she asked. Kurt shrugged a bit, his tail curling around his ankles.  
  
"I got too many stories that collided with each other really." He admitted. "Moira said you and him served the Reich."  
  
"We did." StarPryde nodded. "But not by choice you understand."  
  
"Mom told me everything that happened to her and dad." Johanna said. "Dad was really nice." Kurt nodded faintly, looking down at the blades at his side.  
  
"Everyone said that about him." Kurt said. "But I can't believe anything else until you tell me, mother." He said, looking up at her. "Johanna and I are both eighteen now, so you can't hide behind that anymore. Tell me everything I ever wanted to know about you and dad."  
  
Nodding, StarPryde slowly told Kurt everything about his father; from the day they met to the day Hauptmann Englande snapped his neck.  
  
A WEEK LATER ***  
"And that's when I got back home and my mom told me all about my dad for real." Kurt finished, smiling at his friend Ty's astonished face.  
  
"You're serious..." Ty said faintly.  
  
"Yup." Kurt nodded.  
  
"But why did Widget send you there anyway?" Ty asked. "Did they ever figure that out?" Kurt frowned, looking at the ground for a moment.  
  
"Actually, they never found that out." He said. "All they found out was that some kind of alternate force got Widget to open up to that specific world!"  
  
"That's so...weird." Ty said, unable to think of anything more to say.  
  
"I know what you mean." Kurt nodded. "Why did Widget open it to that specific world anyway?" he wondered.  
  
"I wasn't talking about that." Ty said.  
  
"What were you talking about?" Kurt asked. Taking out his laptop, Ty turned it on and started to type furiously on it.  
  
"There's this site out there and it's a fan site to this world's Nightcrawler..." he started.  
  
"There are millions of those." Kurt said. "What makes this one so weird?" Slowly, Ty handed Kurt the laptop and he gasped softly, his eyes growing wide.  
  
"Because I joined that site recently under the name Bamfman." Ty said.  
  
Kurt found himself looking at a site called Nightscrawlers.com, and he could see that the list of members was every single person back on his parent's home world. Looking through the site, he found InterNutter's comic strip, where her son was running around with sunglasses going yo yo yo; just like when he first saw him.  
  
Slowly, Kurt cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"Ty?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Does SheCat write angst stories with Rogue and Gambit?" 


End file.
